


Rainy Day

by the_sinnamon_roll_writes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sinnamon_roll_writes/pseuds/the_sinnamon_roll_writes
Summary: Gilbert tries to plan a romantic afternoon.





	Rainy Day

"Are you sure about this? It’s looking like it’s going to rain,“ Roderich commented from his post at their kitchen window.

“Yes! The weather report said it would be sunny today, I’m sure that by the time we get there the clouds’ll be gone. Could you go find a blanket?” Gilbert asked as he rummaged around through the fridge.

Roderich watched him fondly as he bustled along, gathering food and drinks and packing everything neatly into a small bag. After a brief moment, he pushed himself away from the windowsill and set off to find a blanket. He hummed to himself as he meandered through the house, searching through their various cupboards to find a suitable blanket for a picnic. Eventually he found a small heap of blankets hidden on a top shelf of their closet. Typical. Gilbert just loved using the two inches he had on Roderich to be an ass. Standing on his tip-toes, Roderich managed to pull a few of them down, bristling when they landed on his head and shoulders. He shook them to the ground, sizing them up before he bent to pick a mussed up throw blanket. Kicking the others into a corner, he made to leave the room, but paused as he remembered the ominous clouds in the sky. With pursed lips, he turned back to the closet and pulled out two jackets, wrapping them carefully in the soft blanket before turning to leave again.

When he returned to the kitchen, he found Gilbert picking at his lip and staring at his pack. “Is everything alright?”

Startled, Gilbert jumped at looked up at Roderich with wide eyes. “Oh-! No, I was just trying to think of anything else we might need. If you have the blanket, I think we have everything.”

With a smile, he held up the bunched wad, drawing a disapproving scowl from Gilbert. Marching over, he snatched the blanket from Roderich’s hands, shaking it out and folding it neatly. When the jackets fell to the floor, Gilbert rolled his eyes exasperatedly. “You’re so messy!” he complained as he reached to the floor to pick them up. “You get to carry these.”

“Are we walking?” Roderich asked, accepting the bundle Gilbert passed him. “And does that mean you’re carrying the food?”

“Yes, and I thought we’d just go to that park a couple blocks down from here.” Grinning widely, Gilbert threw his bag over his shoulder and reached a hand out to grab at Roderich’s.

Helpless against his smile, Roderich allowed himself to be pulled through the door and to the sidewalk, where they began walking side-by-side at a leisurely pace. The air was crisp and cool and felt nice along with the brisk pace Gilbert set for them. They walked mostly in silence, appreciating the vibrant colors of fall, the bright red and orange leaves in stark contrast to the grey sky above. It seemed to be some sort of ethereal time, no one else in sight, the leaves crunching beneath their feet, a breeze cooling their face, the very image of a perfect autumn day.

They were within sight of the park when the first raindrops started to fall. It was hardly noticeable at first, just a light mist, but enough to prompt Roderich to hand Gilbert a jacket and pull on one of his own. Then it started to come down in earnest. Leaves were blown off their trees as the storm swept through, water pouring from the sky, thoroughly drenching Gilbert and Roderich. Before they knew it, they were dripping wet and shivering.

“I don’t suppose you packed an umbrella in that bag, did you?” Roderich asked sarcastically as they turned tail to get home.

Glaring, Gilbert shook his head. “It wasn’t supposed to rain! Here,” he said, seizing the unused blanket from Roderich, “we can use this. You hold one corner, I’ll hold the other, and it’ll act just like a little tent!”

Roderich cast him a doubtful look, but complied all the same. The plan worked for about a minute before the blanket was soaked through and dripping down on their heads. As much as he wanted to be mad (he had said so after all), Roderich couldn’t help but laugh at the hilarity situation. They were both trying desperately to match pace with each other to remain under the cover of the blanket, for all the good it did, and most likely looked absolutely crazy as they hobbled hurriedly along the sidewalk.

Despite their frantic shuffle, they seemed to make it home in half the time it had taken them to reach the park. When they stepped in the door, they both let out a sigh of content at the warm, cozy air that greeted them.

“Ugh,” Roderich groaned, shivering, “I’m going to go take a hot shower and pull on some nice, dry clothes.”

Gilbert nodded wordlessly, looking upset as he wrung out the sodden blanket just outside the doorway. Roderich hesitated, concerned at Gilbert’s non-response. Although he was a bit miffed at having been ignored, Roderich had had something of a fun time despite everything. Gilbert knew that, right? Maybe not. He would deal with it after he dried off.

•••

He managed to limit his shower time to just fifteen minutes, long enough to warm up and regain feeling in his fingers. He stepped out of the tub to find the room misty with steam, condensation clinging to every smooth surface available. Roderich couldn’t bring himself to be bothered by it, feeling altogether blissed at the heat and the feeling of the dry pajamas he was pulling on. What did it matter that it was only three in the afternoon? It was dark and cloudy out, and there was nowhere he had to be; damn if he wasn’t going to be comfortable in his own home. Finally he gathered the will to leave the warmth of the bathroom. The rest of the house wasn’t cold by any means, but it just didn’t have the same, sauna-like heat as the bathroom did.

“Gilbert? I’m done in the bathroom!” Roderich called as he wandered through the house, searching for the other man. Eventually he found him sitting at the dining room table, still dripping wet and messing around on his phone. He looked, for lack of a better word, totally bummed out. “You’re going to break that phone if you get it too wet, you know. Why haven’t you dried off?”

“I was just waiting for the shower. I’ll go warm up and pull on something else.” Looking Roderich up and down, he raised an eyebrow and added, “pajama time?”

“Mhmm,” Roderich hummed. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah! I’m great!” His sudden enthusiasm threw Roderich off temporarily before further convincing him that something was definitely not great.

“… Okay. Then go get dried up before you catch a cold. I don’t want to have to deal with a whiny you any time soon.”

“I don’t get whiny!” Gilbert protested indignantly. “I’m an excellent patient!”

Snorting, Roderich shook his head. “You’ve never had to take care of yourself before. You wouldn’t be saying that if you had.”

“I did just fine before we got together, didn’t I?”

Exasperated, Roderich marched over to Gilbert and started ushering him in the direction of the bathroom. “That’s because it was Ludwig taking care of you. Now go!”

“Fine. But only to prove that I am the best patient there is!”

He laughed as Gilbert disappeared behind the bathroom door. As soon as he was out of sight, however, Roderich’s smile slipped from his face. It wasn’t often that Gilbert got upset, but when he did, it always made Roderich want to screech. Gilbert was too proud to actually say that something was wrong, but would mope about when he thought Roderich wasn’t looking for days until he finally moved on. Well, Roderich would be damned if he let the idiot brood over, literally, a rainy day. He knew he only had a short amount of time before Gilbert was done in the shower (how he was able to finish so fast was beyond Roderich), so he had to move quickly.

It was a good thing he already knew where the blankets were.

•••

Gilbert emerged from the bathroom to the sound of a crackling fire. Panic immediately flared, and he cautiously made his way through the house. “Rod? Are you alright?” he called out steadily, trying not to alarm the other man any more than he likely already was. “Where are you? Can you make it out?”

“What? Why would I- I’m fine, I’m in the living room.”

Could he not hear the fire somehow? Typical. Gilbert had never met anyone more capable of living in their own head than Roderich. “Alright, I’m coming to get you. Stay right there.”

There was a prolonged pause as Gilbert clambered towards where Roderich was.

When he finally got there, he felt his jaw drop.

The living room had been completely transformed. Blankets and sheets were draped across the area in front of the couch, with pillows and even more blankets, effectively forming a nest within the fort. Roderich had managed to create a small fire in the fireplace, creating a gentle, relaxed ambiance. The picket basket was resting just at the front of the blanket. It was then that finally it dawned on Gilbert exactly what Roderich had done; he had put together their own indoor picnic.

Gilbert grinned goofily down at Roderich before he threw himself down and pulled him into a great, huge bear hug. He rolled around on the floor with Roderich tight in his arms, laughing happily. “It’s been so long since I’ve made a pillow fort! This is so awesome!”

“Well, technically I made it,” Roderich said dryly, managing to wriggle out of Gilbert’s grasp. “What were you yell about just now?”

“Oh, I thought you were burning down the house. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you even touch the fireplace, let alone start a fire in it. I can’t believe you set all this up while I was in the shower!

Smiling, Roderich rested his head on Gilbert’s chest. It was a comforting scene; the two of them curled together in front of a warm fireplace, resting on a heap of pillows. After a lengthy, comfortable silence, Gilbert finally sat up slowly, careful not to dump Roderich on the ground. “Do you wanna watch a movie or something?”

“That would be nice. I’ll go make some popcorn if you get the movie started.

"Alright!”

It was heartwarming to see Gilbert go so suddenly from moody to chipper six-year-old. And it had been fun, getting the fort ready, deciding what to strategically place where and how to weigh it down so it didn’t all collapse instead. Admittedly, starting the fire had been a bit nerve racking, fire had never really been his thing, but it was worth it. When he returned with a bag of popcorn and two large glasses of water, he found Gilbert in the fort, relaxed against the front of the couch and fiddling with the tv remote.

“Mind if we watch something scary?” Gilbert asked when he noticed Roderich.

“Do you mean ‘The Grudge’ scary or ‘Sweeney Todd’ scary?”

“The Grudge. Sweeney Todd isn’t really scary, it’s just gory.”

Taking a seat beside him, Roderich nodded. “That’s fine then. But you’re locking everything up tonight.”

Gilbert puffed up proudly. “Of course! It’s not like these movies actually freak me out. You’re just a wimp,” he gloated.

Grabbing a pillow, Roderich swung it around and whacked Gilbert’s shoulder. “You’re the one who wouldn’t answer your phone for a week after we watched ‘The Ring’.”

“What? That is slander, sir, and I will have none of it!” Gilbert declared, snatching up a pillow of his own and smacking it against Roderich’s back.

Chuckling, Roderich threw his pillow down at Gilbert’s feet in retaliation. Gilbert was laughing along when he tossed his pillow at Roderich’s face and launched himself at him once again. His arms encircled Roderich’s waist and he tucked his head under Roderich’s chin. “This is great Roddy. Unexpected, but great.”

Roderich looked briefly surprised at the sudden gratitude, but quickly softened, wrapping his arms around Gilbert’s shoulders. “Honestly, I don’t think I would have even thought of this if i was with anyone else but you. You just have a way of bringing out this side of me.”

“More like dragging it out. Kicking and screaming.”

Gently cuffing the back of Gilbert’s head, Roderich scowled down at him. “Don’t ruin the moment,” he admonished.

“Sorry,” Gilbert said, grinning up at him, “but you used to be such a stiff before I got to you.

"Uh-huh,” Roderich replied tartly, “and if I recall, you used to somehow be even more annoying than you are now!” He punctuated himself by pressing a kiss to Gilbert’s cheek. After all this time that they had been together, such a simple gesture still bought a subtle pink tint to Gilbert’s face.

“Alright you sap, I’m gonna play the movie now.”

With a content sigh, Roderich nodded and snuggled down closer with Gilbert as he messed around with the remote and got their movie going.

Just as the opening scene began, Roderich suddenly remembered something. “Oh, and by the way- I checked it out- the nice weather is next Wednesday.”


End file.
